


Some People Call Me The Space Cowboy

by shrek



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrek/pseuds/shrek
Summary: Cas didn't need to be in the end!verse to become a stoner. Dean introduces Castiel to the powers of the Sweet Leaf. Lucifer's lettuce, if you will. Castiel takes a bong hit so hard he almost gets his grace back. Sam walks in and does his usual sassy reactions. Dean hasn't gotten this high since his turducken sandwich drugged him in season 7.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Some People Call Me The Space Cowboy

"I remember when humans first discovered the psychoactive elements of the cannabis plant." Cas said. "It was mainly used as an herbal medicine. The hemp plant was used for textile and ropes; the seeds were used for food."

The water of A BONG bubbling can be heard as Dean takes a big hit. Dean looks up and releases the smoke from his lungs into the air above him. "Yeah, that's cool, Cas. Here," Dean passes the bong to Castiel, who is now human after having been saved from the empty.

Castiel takes a HUGE BONG HIT. Dean, eyes totally red, raises his eyebrows, impressed by how much smoke Cas could take in. After all, he was human now! 

"Easy, Cas. Start off slow." Dean says as he takes the bong from Cas and lights up another hit.

Cas, totally blazed off one toke, mutters, "Dean, I'm fine." Dean chuckles. Cas also chuckles. "I think I can hear angel radio again, actually."

Normally Dean would be concerned about that, but he really didn't care, so he giggled. "I think I hear it, too."

"There's no way, Dean!" Cas replied and laughed. Dean went over and put on a Led Zeppelin vinyl record.

"This is real music, Cas. This is what life is all about!" Dean put the needle on the record and "Good Times Bad Times" starts to play. He goes back over to Cas and sits back down. 

"Cas, I need to say something." Dean says seriously.

Cas, not knowing what to expect, says "What?"

They are looking into each others eyes gayly. "I love.."

Cas' heart almost stops a beat. Was Dean finally gonna reciprocate the love confession?

Dean continues, "I love the sweet leaf!" He gets out his weed grinder and grinds up a bud. "Cas you wanna learn how to roll a doobie?" 

Cas laughs. "Sure, Dean." Dean proceeds to show Cas how to roll a joint like a boss and even gets out a blunt wrap to show him how to do that, too.

SAM opens the door to the bunker, walks inside, and starts coughing and swatting the air as if he could hardly breathe through the smoke. The bunker was practically hot boxed at this point.

Sam, coughing, says "Dean, what the hell? Are you guys smoking pot?"

Dean and Castiel both crack up. Sam rolls his eyes.

"Heya, Sammy! Where you been?" Dean says, completely blazed.

"You're high. I told you I was with Eileen." Sam replies.

Dean laughs, looks over at Cas, and then back to Sam. "Eileen is hot! I hope you banged her!" Dean winks and Castiel absolutely loses it, laughing so hard.

Sam, hunting bag over his shoulder, says "Yeah, okay. I'm gonna be in my room, guys." Sam walks away and Dean looks back at Cas.

Cas is smoking the joint they just rolled. "Cas, be careful, man. You don't wanna get weed sickness."

"Dean, that's not a thing." Cas replies, then furrows his brow and questions himself. "Is it?"

Dean laughs. Cas is so confused.


End file.
